A Special Birthday Bash for theblindwriter95
by celrock
Summary: It's theblindwriter95's birthday and Celrock, along with characters and OC's from Rugrats, Sofia the First, and The Loud House, attempt to make her day a special one.


A Special Birthday Bash for theblindwriter95!

Summary: It's theblindwriter95's birthday and Celrock, along with characters and OC's from Rugrats, Sofia the First, and The Loud House, attempt to make her day a special one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Sofia the First, and The Loud House, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC of Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Mel and Sabrina are owned by theblindwriter95.

It was a cold and cloudy Sunday afternoon in Richmond, Virginia, capital of the Confederacy, as Celrock, wearing a long blue dress, along with theblindwriter95, who was dressed in a beautiful long dark purple dressed, walked up the long sidewalk to Peter's castle.

"Are you excited?" Celrock asked.

"I sure am. I'm also glad that Peter got well in time for my birthday too." Theblindwriter95 replied, as they reached the large brown doors of Peter's castle.

It was true. A terrible virus had been going around Yucaipa, California and Peter's home that consisted of a terrible stomach ache, that seem to get worse with larger intakes of food, fatigue, and in some cases, a high fever. DemonAloisTrancy was the first one out of everybody's circle of friends to catch the bug, followed by Nairobi-harper, and sadly, because Peter had been hanging out with both of them around the time they were sick, as they both just thought they had stomach aches, nothing more, poor Peter came down with the bug, and despite having to babysit the Rugrats one of the days he didn't feel well, and attend a meeting with Director Csupo and co-director Klasky the following day to discuss the potential revival of their series, he did warn Celrock who was bringing theblindwriter95 to this party that he wasn't sure if he'd be well in time, possibly having to cancel it. Luckily though, his fever broke two days ago, and other than feeling tired, needing to take a nap that afternoon, he made sure all of the guests knew that the party was still on for the afternoon of November 20, 2016, and sure enough, it was. Celrock knocked loudly on the large doors of Peter's castle, as they heard footsteps approaching. Soon, the door opened to show Peter on the other side.

"Please, come in." Peter whispered to both ladies standing before him.

Celrock and theblindwriter95 quietly walked into the castle, and no sooner were they inside the door, when everybody jumped out from their hiding places, the lights came on, and totally surprised the birthday girl!

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" theblindwriter95 cried, looking around to see who had all shown up.

She saw that along with Peter were Tommy, his brother Dil, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, the twins, Phil and Lil, their friend Zack, and from Enchancia were Princess Sofia, along with the two newest adopted members of her family, Princess Hellen and Princess Sabrina, though Hellen preferred to be called Mel by her friends and family.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody called out, running up to theblindwriter95 and giving her a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you so much!" theblindwriter95 cried, as she embraced Tommy and Sabrina, who were wrapped around her legs.

"Okay everybody, please follow me into the dining room, it's time for birthday cake." Peter announced, as everybody formed a line single file, and followed him into the royal dining room, where the long rectangular table was set with a white table cloth, and golden dishes, a tea set in fact, as they were having a tea party style birthday party.

Everybody took their seats at the table, except for Sabrina, who was standing next to Zack and Tommy, who had yet to go find seats. The five-year-old girl pulled up her pink party dress to reveal her diaper under neath.

"Look Tommy and Zack, I wear diapers, see?" Sabrina said proudly, showing off her diapers to the two toddlers who stood before her.

Mel oversaw this and got up from her seat to go stop her younger sister from any further embarrassment.

"Sabrina! I'm sure Tommy and Zack probably find your diapers fascinating, seeing they probably have no clue that you are much too old to be doing this, but we're in a royal dining room and about to have theblindwriter95's tea party. You know better than to behave like that around royalty and the presence of food." Mel scolded.

Tommy and Zack at this point, went and found two seats at the table, while Sabrina put down her dress, pouted, and quietly took a seat not too far away from Tommy, as she thought the three-year-old with dark purple hair looked really cute, and she only hoped that later on, she'd have a chance to play house or doctor with the smaller child, little did she know she'd soon get her chance. Mel returned to her seat, sitting adjacent to Sofia on her right, and theblindwriter95 on her left, just as servants wearing bright orange aprons, walked into the dining room, filling the teapot with apple cinimon tea, and brought out a beautiful large, round, birthday cake, that was white, with pink frosting on top. It was placed down in front of the birthday girl, and one of the servants lit the candles in her cake. Once they were lit, everybody sang Happy Birthday to theblindwriter95, and she made her wish and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" All of the Rugrats toddlers cheered as soon as she blew out her candles, and servants started cutting slices and giving pieces of cake to everybody at the table, the birthday girl obviously, getting the first piece.

The tea pot was then passed around, and while servants helped the smaller toddlers and Sabrina pour their tea, everybody was able to fill their tea cups with something to drink, and next thing they knew, it was time to dine on their birthday ttreats!

"It was great that you could give up flying derby practice for one Sunday afternoon to attend my birthday party." Theblindwriter95 said.

"Oh silly, you know flying derby practice is on Saturdays, not Sundays. I only told you it was on Sunday so I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Sofia said with a giggle, as she took another sip of her tea and ate her last fork full of cake.

"What's flying derby?" Zack asked, his face covered in pink frosting.

"Oh, it's this really cool thing we do out where I live, where we fly on horses. In fact, that's how I and my sisters came to the party. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles flew us here." Sofia said.

"So did each of you ride a horse?" Kimi asked.

"Oh no, we flew in a carriage floan by them." Mel explained, as like Peter and the two authors in the room, she could understand the toddlers, and could understand babies ever since Sedrick gave her some chicken noodle soup potion one time that turned her back into a baby for a short while.

Even after the spell wore off and she became a teenager again, her power to talk to infants and toddlers remained.

"That's really neat that you named your horses after the Powerpuff Girls." Peter commented.

"Thank you!" Sofia, Mel, and Sabrina all replied in unison.

Sabrina wanted seconds on her cake, but she knew she needed to be good, especially since this wouldn't be the only party for today. That evening, they were also attending a ball back home in theblindwriter95's honor, featuring some very special out of town guests. She looked around the table though, and noticed that while everybody had mostly finished up their tea and cake, one little boy, the one with the purple hair, had only eaten a few bites of cake, as he sat back in his chair, flinching in pain and holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, turning her attention to Tommy.

"My tummy hurts a little, but I'll be okay." Tommy replied in a weak voice.

Sabrina grew very concerned. She knew what it was like to be very sick, and in fact, her tummy ache got so bad one time, that she had to go to the hospital and have her appendix out. It was really scary, but she was glad she had her big sister Mel there to protect her. She only hoped it wasn't that serious with Tommy, but not wishing to scare him, she saw this as an opportunity to go play house and doctor with the child, taking care of him while he was sick in the process. She quietly got out of her chair, approached Tommy, and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me, I'll make you all better." Sabrina whispered into the toddler's ear, as he climbed down from the chair and followed the five-year-old princess off to where ever she was taking him.

By this point, she was being a very naughty girl, as she found the diaper bag that had accompanied Tommy to the castle, as she and her sisters were the first ones to arrive for the party, then, without asking permission, she took Tommy and the diaper bag off down a hall to one of the royal bedrooms, which was all decorated in white sheets and blankets. She flipped on a light, set the diaper bag down on the floor, and helped Tommy climb up in the bed.

"There you go little baby Tommy. You rest here mommy will be back soon." Sabrina said in a cute little voice, as she smiled down at the toddler, who looked somewhat confused, only to then realize she was only pretending.

Tommy tried to get comfortable, but his tummy was really hurting. He let out a little moan, alerting Sabrina to return to check on him.

"Awe, does my baby need a fresh diaper? Say no more, I'll be right back." Sabrina said, running over to the diaper bag, where she emptied all of its contents out on to the floor, finding what she needed.

With a clean pair of pullups and some baby powder in her hands, she approached Tommy, pulling his pants down.

"Now hold still." Sabrina said, as Tommy, who was in too much pain to move, let her apply the powder and pullups with no hesitation.

"There, that's better. Now, how about a nice bottle to help you get to sleep." Sabrina said, picking up one of the bottles that had fallen out of the bag.

She attempted to start feeding him, not realizing that the more he consumed, the worse his stomach started to hurt. It was obvious that he had caught this from DemonAloisTrancy, Nairobi-harper and Peter, but little Sabrina had no idea, as she continued her game. Tommy drank a little bit of the bottle of juice, but as the drink came in contact with his stomach, feeling like large stones had landed there instead, he quickly took the bottle out of his mouth and threw it across the room.

"Stop! That hurts!" Tommy cried.

"What hurts?" Sabrina asked.

"My tummy, the bottle's making it, worser." Tommy replied.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said, starting to cry, as she felt bad.

"Don't cry Sabrina, I'll be okay." Tommy said.

"No you won't be okay, I hurt you. Wait, I'll be right back." Sabrina said, running out of the room to where she and her sisters had stashed their things.

Mel had let Sabrina bring along the doll her late mother had made for her so many years ago. She grabbed up the doll and took it back to where Tommy was resting, where she saw a green dinosaur toy had fallen out of his bag on to the floor. Thinking quickly, having no idea who the dinosaur toy really was, she picked it up and started playing like it was attacking her doll.

"Help! Help! This dinosaur is hurting me!" Sabrina cried in a tiny voice to make the doll talk, as she made the dinosaur poke at her.

Tommy watched this for a few minutes, but grew unhappy quickly, as he knew better of Reptar.

"Stop!" Tommy cried.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Reptar would never hurt anybody, he's a hero, not a bad guy." Tommy said.

"Is this Reptar?" Sabrina asked, holding up the green dinosaur toy.

Tommy shook his head yes.

"Well, okay." Sabrina said.

"Unless you want to play he's the evil Reptar robot that looks like him." Tommy said.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie at the parking lot movie." Tommy continued.

"What's a parking llot movie?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a place where you watch movies in your car." Tommy replied, as he flinched slightly in pain, leaning back against the pillows.

"Oh. Wanna tell me a story then? I like stories about kitties!" Sabrina said.

"I member this one time, me and my friends went to Slots Vegas where we freed some giant kitties." Tommy started to say, before Sabrina interrupted him.

"Giant kitties? Ooh! Tell me more!" Sabrina begged, but the poor toddler started to feel really tired, as he rested there in bed, his eyes growing heavy, as they eventually slammed shut and he fell asleep.

"Sabrina, Tommy." Peter called from the end of the hall.

Realizing she might be in trouble, she ran over to the bed and tried to shake Tommy awake, but he was too deep in his sleep to be awakened. Before she could find a way to get everything cleaned up, she looked up to see Peter in the doorway.

"Come on Sabrina, what's going on here?" Peter asked.

"Tommy's tummy hurts and he fell asleep." Sabrina replied quietly.

"Oh dear. I hope it's just a stomach ache and that he hasn't caught what I was sick with earlier in the week, but why don't we head into the living room to the wrap around orange couch and let Tommy sleep. We can all watch a movie and hang out until he wakes up, and then, we'll have theblindwriter95 open her presents." Peter said, taking the little princess's hand and leading her out of the room.

Back in the living room, everybody was sitting on the couch, making small talk with one another and having a good time. Mel had recently gotten to know Chuckie, and found out that she shared something in common with him. Both of them had lost both of their parents, or one of them at one time. Mel's parents died of a terrible disease, and Chuckie lost his mommy as a little baby.

"Do you miss your mommy?" Mel asked.

"Sometimes, but ever since I gotted a new mommy in Paris, I then realized that I've now got two mommies watching over me. My new mommy, and my old mommy is watching from up in Heaven." Chuckie said with a smile.

"I lost my mommy and daddy too. It was hard for me and my sister Sabrina, but thanks to King Roland and Queen Maranda of Enchancia, we now have a new family, and I guess you could say, I have to moms and two dads watching over me now too. Thanks Chuckie, whenever I'm feeling sad and missing my parents, I'll remember that they'll always be watching over me from Heaven, just like your mommy is watching over you." Mel said, giving the redhead a hug as Peter returned to the living room with Sabrina, who's diaper was now sagging.

"Sabrina! Come on you, let's go get a change." Mel said, looking up at her sister.

"But I wanna watch the Reptar robot movie Tommy saw at the parking lot movie." Sabrina cried.

"Let's get changed first." Mel said, standing up from the wrap around orange couch.

"And Sabrina, this is theblindwriter95's birthday party. Don't you think we ought to let her pick the movie?" Peter asked.

"No! I want Reptar robot movie!" Sabrina cried in frustration, stomping her foot.

"Sabrina! This is not how we behave at someone else's castle. You won't be watching any movie unless you calm down right now." Mel scolded, taking her sister off to the bathroom to get her changed.

While they were gone, theblindwriter95 turned her attention to Peter.

"I'd be just fine with that movie." She said.

"Well okay then." Peter said, going over to his shelf of DVD's and pulling out Runaway Reptar, loading it into the DVD player and turning on his large flat screen TV.

The previews played through, and by the time it was up to the main menu screen, Mel and Sabrina had returned. Peter started the movie, and they all sat back and watched it. A few parts of the movie frightened Sabrina, like at the beginning when Dectar and Reptar were destroying Tokyo, and the evil scientist creeped her out a little bit, but otherwise, she found the movie interesting, and couldn't wait to see how the real Reptar saved the day.

Halfway through the movie, Tommy entered the living room, shivering and looking very pale. Overhearing his footsteps, Peter looked up from the TV to see Tommy had come into the room.

"Well, look who's up. Have a nice nap?" Peter asked.

"I'm cold." Tommy replied, curling up on the orange couch between Dil and Chuckie, snuggling up with his best friend.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll keep you nice and warm, cuz that's what bestest friends do." Chuckie said.

"Thanks Chuckie." Tommy replied, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder, as he closed his eyes, falling back asleep and proceeding to drool all over Chuckie's shirt.

By the end of the movie, Chuckie looked down to see his shirt drenched.

"Ug! I've gotted Dil drool all over my shirt before, but never Tommy drool." Chuckie commented, a look of disgust on his face.

Tommy awoke, seeing what he did.

"Sorry Chuckie." Tommy said in a sleepy voice, as he sat up, his hands on his aching stomach.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Kimi asked, glancing over in his direction.

"My tummy hurts." Tommy replied.

"Oh no! I hope Tommy won't have to have surgery like I did." Sabrina cried.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Sofia said, getting up from her spot on the couch and coming over to give her little sister a hug.

Just then, Peter walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a thermometer. He felt Tommy's forehead, which did feel warm, and took his temperature beneath his arm pit. After it beeped, he took it out and read the thermometer.

"One-hundred-and-three. You've definitely got a fever kiddo. I'd better go call your grandpa so he can come pick you up." Peter said.

"But what about our dinner tonight at Olaughlinhunter's where we get to watch him play more Search for Reptar?" Tommy asked.

Peter had been so busy preparing for theblindwriter95's birthday party, that while he had remembered that Olaughlinhunter was on Thanksgiving break all this next week from school, he had forgotten that they had scheduled an evening of Search for Reptar fun and dinner on the night post the birthday party. He knew it wouldn't be fair if Tommy had to miss the outing on account of getting sick, and most likely, catching it from him, since he was around the toddler when he was sick with the virus, so thinking fast, he got up and walked out of the room.

"I need to make a phone call, you all talk amongst yourselves, I'll be right back." Peter said, as he walked out of the living room and into his study to make his two phone calls.

Everybody talked amongst themselves, Sabrina making small talk with the toddlers about various things, until Peter returned to the living room, carrying a handful of gift bags, which he laid down in front of theblindwriter95.

"Before we continue with the party and I tell you what's going on, Sabrina, did you enjoy Runaway Reptar?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I did! I didn't know you guys went to Pokyo too." Sabrina said.

"Actually, it's pronounced, Tokyo, but yes, when we went to the movie, we all imagined ourselves in the movie, and I even remember using my trusty sword Erebus to free Reptar." Peter said, as a flashback began.

Flashback to Runaway Reptar, Peter's Version

We cut to the scene where Angelica has trapped Peter and the toddlers, at this time, those being Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil into her playpen of doom, and Peter has just freed the babies. He and Tommy, both very unhappy, have approached Angelica.

"Angelica, it's time you make up for all of the trouble you've caused." Tommy demanded.

"Really? How?" Angelica asked.

"By letting Reptar go!" Peter and Tommy replied in unison.

"So he can go out there and be a hero again? Never!" Angelica said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Fine! If you won't let him out, I will." Tommy said, running over to the snowglobe shaped dome prison that Reptar was trapped in, starting to tap at the glass with his plastic screwdriver, not having much luck.

"Hah! Do you really think you can free him with your stupid dinky baby toy?" Angelica asked teasingly.

However, at that moment, Peter had a better idea.

"Step aside Tommy, and allow me. I got a better idea." Peter said, lifting Erebus high into the air, and bringing it down on the glass dome, slicing it in half.

"Stand back everyone." Peter called, as Reptar emerged from the two halfs of dome, and walked out into the secret hideout, roaring loudly.

End of Flashback

"Wow! You used Erebus to free Reptar? Cool!" Zack cried.

"Yep, and not sure if you new comers to the gang were aware of this, but Runaway Reptar at the drive in was Dil's first movie." Peter said.

"It was? Sadly, I don't member that part very much, but okay." Dil said.

"You were pretty little when we went." Peter said.

"Was he a tiny baby?" Sabrina asked.

"He sure was, I believe either three or four-months-old when we went to that, and now look at him, two-years-old and a big big baby now." Peter said, gently patting Dil on the top of his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing." Peter said.

"What was Tommy's first movie?" Mel asked.

Peter stood there in shock, not knowing how to answer that question.

"I'm honestly not sure." Peter said.

"I know, it was that time when we went looking for Reptar and played with those merry-go-rounds tied together with ribbon." Chuckie said.

"And saw drinks drip out of really cool fossets when pressing the buttons!" Phil commented.

"And walked into that kissing movie. Ug! That part wasn't fun." Lil said with a dirty look.

"I wanna see a kissing movie!" Sabrina cried.

"No you don't, nothing ever happens." Lil said, sticking her tongue out in disgust at that memory.

"I know my mommy and daddy tooked us to see another movie other than Reptar, but I don't member what now. I've forgotted." Tommy said.

"It's okay, if I think of it, I'll ask your grandpa about it when he gets here to pick you up." Peter said, taking a seat on one end of the couch.

"So what's going on?" Celrock asked.

"Well I spoke with Tommy's grandpa and he's on his way to pick him up, as he and Lulu just finished up at their Sunday afternoon Bingo game, and I also spoke with Olaughlinhunter. He's sorry you're sick Tommy, and he hopes you feel better soon, and in time for our big Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday, and he's invited us all over to his house on the day following Thanksgiving, where we'll get to have leftovers from his family's Thanksgiving dinner while we watch the Christmas special of The Loud House that evening on TV, and then, we'll go play some more Search for Reptar downstairs in the basement." Peter said.

"Wait a minute Peter, I thought we were having Thanksgiving at your castle." Chuckie said.

"You are, and Olaughlinhunter is coming to that, but the rest of his family will be having Thanksgiving dinner at his house." Peter explained.

"I hope they don't gotta get mister turkey out of the yard like we did that time." Chuckie said.

"Let's hope not either, but if they do, and if it's anything like the turkey we all had to deal with at our first Thanksgiving together, chances are it will be too busy flerting with Thor to care." Peter said.

"Who's Thor?" Sofia asked.

"Thor is Olaughlinhunter's dog, or in the words of Tommy when he's talking about his dog Spike, Thor is Olaughlinhunter's bestest doggy friend." Celrock replied with a smile.

"Bestest doggy friend. I want a bestest doggy friend too!" Sabrina cried excitedly.

"We'll have to talk to mom and dad about that. A dog is a big responsibility." Mel said.

"Well anyway, grandpa Lou might be here any minute, so if we're going to give theblindwriter95 her presents while Tommy is still with us, we'd better get started. All of the gift bags are sitting in front of you, take your pick and let's have at it." Peter said to theblindwriter95.

She reached out and picked up the bag on the far left-hand side of the pile. It was yellow and had a picture of Reptar on the front.

"Tommy picked out the bag." Peter said.

"I wanted to get the red bag with Goober on it, but I gotted overruled." Dil said.

"That's okay." Theblindwriter95 said, reaching into the bag to find several small packages wrapped individually in dark green tissue paper.

The first package she pulled out was from the Carmichaels. She was surprised to see that Susie had gotten her anything, since she was nowhere to be found at the party.

"Susie got me a gift? Why isn't she at the party? Did she get sick too?" theblindwriter95 asked.

"No, her family had plans to go camping this weekend, so she left her gift from her to you with me, since while she's suppose to be back for our big Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday, she wasn't sure if you'd be attending or not, and I agreed to give it to you at the birthday party. She wanted me to tell you Happy Birthday, and that she was sorry she couldn't make it, and hopes you enjoy the gift." Peter said, as the blindwriter95 removed the paper from the package.

Beneath was a small pink square box, and when she opened it, she found a gift card inside.

"Wow what did you get from Susie?" Chuckie asked.

"It's a gift certificate to Piggy's Pizza Palace! Next time I see Susie, I'll have to tell her thank you!" theblindwriter95 said, as she reached in to grab out another package.

This package was from the Wehrenbergs. It was bigger and flat. When theblindwriter95 tore off the wrapping, she found it was a book. Not just any book, but rather, the story book of Finding Dory.

"Wow! The story book of Finding Dory! Thank you Zack." Theblindwriter95 said.

"You're welcome." Zack replied, as theblindwriter95 pulled out the next package.

This one was from the Finsters, and it was a larger box. She tore off the paper and found a large white box in her hand. Upon opening the box, inside were a pair of fuzzy blue slippers with white snowflake prints on them, and a night cap and bath robe to match.

"Mommy and daddy picked this out, but I liked the color, and Kimi liked the snowflakes." Chuckie said.

"Yeah! They're prettyful." Kimi added.

"Thank you Chuckie and Kimi, this sure will keep me nice and warm this winter." Theblindwriter95 said, laying it aside and getting out the second to last package in the bag.

"You're welcome." Kimi replied.

She tore off the wrapping paper, after noticing on the tag on the front that it was from the DeVilles, to find a mug inside. It too had snowflake prints on it, and a picture of Elsa from Frozen, making this a mug from the movie Frozen, and inside the mug, were a bunch of chocolate candies, including a couple of Reptar bars.

"Wow! A mug for hot chocolate with my favorite Frozen character on it, and some chocolates to eat! And thanks for the Reptar bars." Theblindwriter95 said.

"The Reptar bars are from me and Lillian." Phil said.

"Phillip, wanted to give you a box of wormies." Lil said.

"Did not Lillian." Phil argued.

"Did too Phillip." Lil argued back.

"Did not." Phil argued back.

"Did two Phillip." Lil argued back.

"Would you two stop?" Zack screamed.

"Sorry." Phil and Lil said in unison.

"Well thank you for giving me Reptar bars, as I'm sure wormies are nice, but I like Reptar bars more." Theblindwriter95 said, as she got out the last package.

This one was from the Pickles, and it was fairly large. She tore off the dark green tissue paper to find inside, was a one-hundred piece Finding Dory jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh wow a puzzle!" theblindwriter95 said.

"Yeah! Me and Tommy like doing puzzles, and this one is from Finding Dory!" Dil cried.

Tommy, feeling too sick and in too much pain from his stomach ache, nodded in agreement to his brother's comment.

"This will be fun on a cold, wet, snowy day this winter. Thank you Tommy and Dil." Theblindwriter95 said.

"Welcome." Dil replied, as theblindwriter95 moved on to the second gift bag in the pile, as the yellow Reptar gift bag was now empty.

The next bag was dark blue, and had a card on the front with Peter's name on it. She tore off the card and opened the envelope. It was one of those musical cards, it played Let it Go from Frozen, and the card read the following.

Just some icing on the cake. Happy birthday, may your day be special.

And on the front of the card was a picture of Anna holding a birthday cake, and Elsa is putting ice cickles on top.

"Nice card!" theblindwriter95 commented, as she reached into the bag and pulled out one large gift.

It was a large bright red box, which she opened and found inside, a snow globe. It was also Frozen themed, as inside the snow globe was the ice palace that Elsa built, and obviously, when you shook it up, the snow would come down, creating an eternal winter.

"Wow cool! Thank you Peter." Theblindwriter95 said.

"You're very welcome. I thought of you when I found that snow globe and thought, what a perfect present for you." Peter said.

She was now down to two more gift bags. A red one from Celrock and a dark purple one from the Princesses of Enchancia. She went for the smaller red gift bag from Celrock first, reaching inside to find another small package, similar to the one she got from Susie and her family. It was wrapped in yellow paper, which she tore off and found it was a gift certificate to attend a movie at the West Side Octaplex.

"Wow another gift certificate! Now before or after I go have my pizza, which maybe I'll see if Susie would like to come to lunch or dinner with me that day, since she sadly, had to miss my birthday party, I can now go see a movie!" theblindwriter95 said excitedly.

"You're very welcome! Enjoy the movies! And hopefully this time, things have been cleaned up there and the popcorn no longer tastes like soda pop." Celrock said.

"Uh, maybe to be safe, I'll stay away from the popcorn, but thanks, I'm sure whatever movie I go to see there, I'm sure I'll enjoy." Theblindwriter95 said, as she reached for the final gift bag.

This was a large dark purple bag from Mel, Sofia, and Sabrina. Inside were two packages wrapped in blue tissue paper. She opened the small package first, to find a small silver box. Inside the box was a necklace made out of string with a starfish on it, painted blue and covered in glitter, and beneath the necklace were a pair of earrings to match.

"Sabrina and I made those earrings and necklace for you. I painted the starfish, while Sedrick helped me string the necklace and put the posts on for the earrings, and Sabrina added the glitter." Sofia said.

"Wow they're beautiful! Thank you!" theblindwriter95 cried, as she opened the slightly bigger package.

Inside she found a beautiful green ball room gown.

"I made it myself. Do you like it?" Mel asked.

"I love it! Thank you Mel." Theblindwriter said, getting up from her spot on the couch and giving the teenage princess a hug.

Mel glared up at the birthday girl and smiled, just as a knock was heard at the door.

"I'm coming." Peter said, getting up from the wrap around orange couch and going to answer the door.

While he saw to doing this, theblindwriter95 couldn't help but notice that Angelica wasn't at her party.

"Where's Angelica?" theblindwriter95 asked.

"Not here, thank Bob." Zack replied with a sigh of relief.

"I think her mommy and daddy were taking her to the Cynthia store to get new dresses." Lil said.

"Yeah Lil, I think you're right. I told Peter that you didn't much care for Angelica, so she was never sent an invitation to the party, and luckily she was spending the weekend with her parents, and not staying with Tommy and Dil or something, so it made it easier to keep the party hidden from her, mainly because we all knew she'd be upset if she wasn't invited, but we also knew how you felt about Angelica, and didn't want your party ruined by that spoiled little brat, so took this into consideration." Celrock said.

"Thank you, as I'll admit, it's been rather peaceful and relaxing here today without Angelica around." Theblindwriter95 said.

"You're welcome." Celrock said with a smile, as Peter returned to the living room, with grandpa Lou next to him.

It was then he remembered he had something to ask him.

"Lou, do you by chance, know what movie it was that Tommy went to for his first movie?" Peter asked.

"Darn tootin I remember, that con flabbed Dummi Bears movie, Land without Brains." Lou replied.

"I wanna go see Land without Brains!" Sabrina cried.

Mel glared at her sister, getting tired of her attitude.

"We'll talk about it later. Why don't you run to the bedroom where you were playing with Tommy earlier, and pick up the mess you made, since it was his diaper bag you messed with." Mel said.

"I don't want to." Sabrina said, crossing her arms.

"Now!" Mel scolded.

The five-year-old princess didn't argue with her older sister, for fear of possibly not getting dessert that night at the big royal ball, so she went off to the bedroom where she had been previously playing with Tommy, and picked up the mess she made, stuffing everything back into the diaper bag, and returning to the living room with it, along with the doll she brought for herself to play with, as she knew Mel would be very heartbroken if that got left behind, or sent home with Tommy and his grandpa by accident.

"Tell me, that movie isn't really called, the Land without Brains, is it?" Sofia asked.

"No it's called The Dummi Bears, Land without Smiles, but I hated that movie with a passion, that I felt Land without Brains was a better fitting title. Lasted fifteen minutes, too llong if you ask me, even with the projector breaking before we got to finish the movie. I could care less what happened, but Stu and Didi were pretty disappointed they missed the ending." Lou said.

"Well, I vaguely recall that movie, as it was out while I was still fighting for the Confederacy's independence, and while I didn't get to go see it myself, I do recall it getting mixed reviews, and it not doing very well at the box office." Peter said.

"I see." Celrock said.

"Come on Scout." Lou said, reaching down to the couch where Tommy was still snuggled up next to Chuckie, and picked him up.

He curled up against his grandpa's shoulder, about ready to pass out.

"Thanks for coming Tommy, and feel better." Theblindwriter95 said.

"Thanks." Tommy whispered, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep on his grandpa's shoulder.

"Tommy, I thought his name was Scout. His grandpa just called him Scout." Sabrina said to her oldest sister.

"You are so silly Sabrina. Scout is just a nickname he uses for him, you know." Mel explained.

"Oh, I get it. Cute!" Sabrina cried, standing up and handing the elderly gentleman Tommy's diaper bag.

"Here's Tommy's diapie bag sir." Sabrina said, handing the bag to Lou.

"Thank you madam." Lou replied.

"Diapies? Mel, you're a big girl, don't you think you could at least speak to your elders like a big girl." Mel said.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes at her older sister, as Peter saw to letting Lou and Tommy out, then went off to make a couple of more phone calls, to making a few arrangements. A few minutes later, he returned to the living room with a twinkle in his eye.

"Guess what everybody, I just spoke with your parents and Zack's aunt in his case, and while sadly, Tommy has to miss this part, we're all going to the royal ball being held for theblindwriter95 tonight in Enchancia." Peter announced.

Everybody grew excited, as they all jumped off of the couch, excited to be going to this very special event. A short while later, Peter had his servants cleaning up from the party at his castle, and they saw to getting into the flying carriage to take them to Enchancia for the dance at Sofia's castle. Once everybody was strapped in, several of the toddlers sitting on the laps of the older people, Sofia gave the signal to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and they took off to the sky. Chuckie was a little nervous, as he turned and buried his face into Peter's stomach.

"I'm ascared, what if we fall from the sky or something. Oh, I wish Tommy were here." Chuckie said, trembling.

"It's okay Chuckie, you're going to be just fine." Peter said, patting the four-year-old redhead on the back, as he remained buried into Peter's stomach.

While Chuckie was too scared to enjoy the ride, the other toddlers looked around in awe at flying through the sky, and the lights down below as they saw to entering Enchancia, and growing closer to the castle. Upon arriving at the castle, once they had touched down to the ground, Chuckie let out a huge sigh of relief, as everybody got out of the carriage, and headed inside, where they were met by King Roland and Queen Maranda.

"Happy Birthday theblindwriter95. I see you have some friends with you here." King Roland said.

"Thank you your magisty. I have several friends. I know you already know King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, but this is my friend Celrock, and my friends, Chuckie and his sister, Kimi Finster, the twins, Phil and Lil Deville, Zack Wehrenberg, and Dil Pickles. His big brother Tommy was suppose to come, but he sadly, got sick with the stomach virus that's going around, so had to be picked up by his grandpa and taken home to rest." Theblindwriter95 said.

"Well we're sorry to hear that, but we hope the rest of you enjoy your stay. Now, before we can begin, all of you need to get dressed, as this is a very formal dance." King Roland said.

"I'll go find Baywick so he can see to helping everybody get dressed." Mel said, heading upstairs to find him and look into helping to get everybody ready.

"Why do we gotta dress in nice clothes?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly happy in what I'm wearing, even if my shirt gotted soaked by my bestest friend's drool earlier." Chuckie said.

"Kids, this is a very formal dance. We all need to look our best. It's good manners." Peter explained.

The toddlers all knew about manners when Angelica tried to teach those to them a while back, even if in the end, it didn't go all that well, because baby-baby Dil at the time, made a mess of things. Luckily he was older now, so they only hoped this event would go much better than that dinner at Angelica's house. Everybody headed off to rooms to get changed, the girls changing into gowns, while the boys changed into tuxidos, and theblindwriter95 changed into the earrings and necklace she got from Sofia and Sabrina, along with the gown that Mel had made for her. When everybody was ready, they stepped into the ball room, theblindwriter95 at the front of the line, as they walked past people from Enchancia waving and cheering as they walked past, along with Mel, James, Amber, Sofia, and Sabrina, as they curtsied to theblindwriter95 and all of her friends.

"That gown looks perfect on you!" Mel cried.

"And she's wearing my sparkly earrings!" Sabrina cried.

"Yep, and she's wearing the necklace too. You look beautiful theblindwriter95." Sofia commented upon seeing her walk into the ball room, followed up by all of her other friends, including Peter, who was wearing a nicer version of his gray Confederate uniform, which he thought to change into before they left his castle, allowing him to help the other toddlers get dressed for this special occasion.

Everybody took seats at tables around the ball room, decorated in pink table cloths, as King Roland got everybody's attention.

"While we wait for our special guests to arrive this evening, may I interest everybody in some appetisers while you wait? We'll be coming around with finger sandwiches if interested." King Roland announced.

Everybody was up for that, as it had been a few hours since they had their birthday cake, so they were all growing quite hungry, and Phil couldn't bring the worms he had stashed away in his day clothes in the tuxedo he was given to wear to the ball, much to his disappointment.

As everybody dined on their finger sandwiches, Sabrina, now wearing a pink gown, brought up the movie she wanted to see to her mother.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to this dance, I wanna watch Land without Brains!" Sabrina cried.

"Land without Brains, hmmm, sounds like some sci-fi horror flick. Not sure if that's something I want my youngest princess of Enchancia watching." Roland said.

Mel giggled.

"What's so funny Mel?" Maranda asked.

"Oh, you guys got it all wrong. The movie isn't really called The Land without Brains. It's actually called The Land without Smiles, but when Tommy's grandpa came to pick him up from the party, he mentioned his hatred towards the movie, mentioning what he prefers to call the movie, and Sabrina has picked up on calling it by his preferred name for fun." Mel explained.

"Well, I see. Doesn't sound like a very happy movie, but if you want to see it, maybe we can rent it from Blue Buddy DVD tomorrow." Maranda said.

"Blue Buddy DVD?" Roland asked.

"You know, the rental place out in the village that replaced Blockbuster Video after it closed so many years ago." Maranda replied.

A few minutes later, Sedrick entered the ball room.

"Not to worry, I am not here to trash this party or anything, but I would like to announce, that the surprise guests, have arrived." Sedrick announced at the door.

King Roland got up from his place at the table where he was sitting and approached Sedrick.

"Thank you Sedrick, I'll take it from here." Roland said, as he left the ball room for a minute to greet his guests, and escort them into the ball room.

A minute later, the doors opened again, and Roland came in with twelve other people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in honor of theblindwriter95's birthday, we'd like to introduce tonight's special guests, as well as some of the people in charge of providing the entertainment. Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Royal Woods, I give you all, the Loud family." King Roland announced, as the Louds entered the ball room, all dressed in their best clothes.

However, along with them draped over Lincoln's shoulder was an unconscious Clyde.

"Happy Birthday theblindwriter95, from me and all of my sisters. And oh yeah, sorry about Clyde. Let's just say Lori was our chofer in the limo that brought us here, as she's trying to make a little bit of extra cash, despite it being another prize I won with Clyde's help, as we split a year's supply of sour crout, with a touch of peanut butter in my case, to win the limo this time. And, well, you guys can probably figure out what happened when Clyde got a glimpse of Lori in the fold down viser mirror." Lincoln said, just as Clyde started to wake up.

"Uh, where am I?" Clyde asked, looking around in confusion.

Though a minute later, his eyes landed on Lori, and he passed out to the ball room floor.

"Uh, we'll be right back." Lincoln said, dragging off his best friend to a part of the ball room where he saw to reviving him once again.

The Louds went around and introduced themselves, and in some cases, reintroduced themselves to certain people, as they had previously met the Rugrats gang the previous summer on the CGI Scooner when attending a birthday party for Sovietlollipop, on top of a summer vacation won for them by their parents. Once the introductions were finished, though, King Roland went up to the front of the room to make an announcement, and to present his gift to theblindwriter95, that was from him, Queen Maranda, and James and Amber, who didn't attend the party at Peter's castle, because they were busy preparing for tonight's ball.

"Yay the Louds are here! Now we can really have some f o n. F-o-n! F-O-N!" Kimi cried.

Soon, all of the toddlers were chanting F-O-N repeatedly, until Peter got them all to be quiet.

"Quiet! Seriously, you kids watch too much Loud House." Peter hissed, as the ball room quieted down.

"May I please see the birthday girl up here please?" King Roland asked, as theblindwriter95 got out of her seat and approached him at the front of the ball room.

"I'd like to take this moment, to wish theblindwriter95, a very Happy Birthday, from all of us, in the kingdom of Enchancia. And as our gift to you, I dub you, Princess theblindwriter95, for one night only." King Roland announced, as he placed a golden crown on top of theblindwriter95's head.

"Wow! Thank you!" She cried, bowing down to King Roland, before going back to her seat.

"And now, let's bring out our opening act for the evening, and get this dance under way. All the way from Royal Woods, introducing the stars behind Funny Business Inc, Luan Loud, and her sidekick, Lincoln!" King Roland announced, as a girl dressed up like a clown and Lincoln came out on stage.

Chuckie, who had had a very long day to this point, on top of flying in the sky much to his dismay, couldn't take it upon seeing the clown, as he started to cry. Luan had never made any of her audiences cry before, so this took her by surprise.

"Now now little guy, no need to cry, laughter is the best medicine." Luan said.

However, the redhead wasn't buying it, as he was now crying into Peter's shoulder.

"Come on Chuckie, we're gonna get out of here." Peter whispered to him, as he carried the scared child out of the ball room, giving him a chance to calm down.

"What's wrong everyone?" Luan asked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, but Chuckie's afraid of clowns." Celrock said.

"How can he be afraid of clowns, they're funny!" Luan cried.

"He just is." Celrock replied.

"Well hold on. Lincoln, I'm leaving you in charge until I get back." Luan said, heading out a back entrance of the ball room to go change out of her clown costume.

"Well ladies and germs, are you ready for this one? I call it, eating from the other end. Watch as I fall on my butt." Lincoln said, not realizing his shoelaces were untied, as he toppled over backwards, hitting a microphone, and flying through the room, landing with his back on top of the massive birthday cake the castle staff had prepared for theblindwriter95 for dessert.

Embarrassed, Lincoln stood up, just as Luan reentered the ball room.

"Oh my! Looks like Lincoln tried to help himself to some birthday cake, but looks like he tried to eat it, from the other end." Luan said, pointing to the back of Lincoln, who's butt and entire back side, were covered in frosting.

They got a few laughs out of Phil, Lil, and Dil who found this whole thing amusing, while Lincoln stood there, looking pretty embarrassed. Luan now went on with her act, while Lincoln got changed into some clothes provided by the people at the castle, and Peter brought Chuckie back in, relieved to no longer see Luan dressed up as a clown anymore.

After she finished her act, Roland came back up to make another announcement, just as Lincoln returned, in fresh clean clothes.

"Thank you Luan Loud. And now, for our musical entertainment for the evening, as you all dance the night away and dine on this fabulous dinner that's been prepared, please welcome our entertainment, give it up for Taffy and the Saltwaters, with special performance guest, Luna Loud!" Roland announced, as they took the stage.

"We didn't bring Taffy with us." Peter whispered to Lynn, who was sitting at their table.

"Taffy's been on tour, and when her band came to Royal Woods and Luna heard she was in town, she got hooked up, and when we found out we had been invited to this party for theblindwriter95, they decided to provide the music." Lynn whispered back.

"I should know. I was there when their tour started in Washington D.C. and I had to see to being rid of two crooks that managed to spoil our trip." Peter replied.

"Ooh did you have to wrestle them down to the ground? Did you use Karate on them?" Lynn asked.

"Why don't I tell you the story later, assuming I don't have to leave here early because the toddlers I'm in charge of, pass out early. Your sister's about to start." Peter replied, as Luna took the stage.

"Are you guys ready to get up and boogie?" Luna said into the microphone.

"Yeah!" Everybody in the ball room cried.

"Well then, don't just sit there. Get up, and dance, to the music!" Luna cried, as Taffy and her band started playing, and the entertainment began for the evening, with Luna singing and playing lead guitar on several of the songs.

Everybody got up and danced the night away, while helping themselves to lobster bisk, a salad, and chicken, mash potatoes, and a medley of mixed roasted vegetables for dinner. Everybody had a great time at the ball that night, but theblindwriter95, had the best time of all.

"This is the best party ever! Thanks everyone." Theblindwriter95 said come the end of the night.

"You're welcome. Hope you'll catch the premier of our Christmas special on Friday night at 7, it's one holiday special, you'll never forget." Lincoln said.

"Oh no worries, I won't miss that." Theblindwriter95 said.

And lucky for Chuckie, there was enough room in the Loud's limo that they nicely drove Peter and the Rugrats back to the Confederacy, giving the flying derby horses a break, especially since it was pretty late at night by the time the dance was over, and the toddlers all passed out at a point, curled up in a corner with Lily Loud and Bunbun. Peter and Leni were the ones who found the toddlers curled up in a corner of one of the hallways, and everybody helped take the sleeping tots out to the limo, while Celrock and theblindwriter95 changed back into their street clothes, and Peter agreed to mail back the clothes the toddlers were wearing for this occasion, not trying to change them in what they wore to the castle while they were sleeping.

They all got into the limo, and once back at Peter's castle, they told the Louds goodbye, as they drove off into the night, heading in the direction of a motel on the interstate that one of Bobby's uncles owned, allowing them to get a discount for the night, on Bobby of course, since he's Lori's boyfriend, while Celrock and theblindwriter95 headed to their homes, and Peter texted the parents and aunt of the toddlers, arranging for them to spend the night at his castle, since it was nearly midnight by the time they returned.

The End

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed your birthday story theblindwriter95, and with that said, Happy Birthday! Be looking for more stories and updates to existing ones, coming soon!


End file.
